Times Will Change
by Lonesome-Pan-Cha
Summary: TP : This takes place in the 1720s in England. Pan is a wealthy merchant's daughter, and Trunks is a son of one of Pan's Father's ships. His mother is the owner of Capsule Corp.'s Inn. One Shot.


* * *

Times Will Change

BY:

LonesomePan-Chan

* * *

Trunks!" I giggled hystericly as he caught me around the waist and snug me in circles, round and round. We colapsed together on the green grass on the outskirts of London.

I would run down to where the sugar my father (a merchant) stored begging twists of muscovado and a pocketful of chips from the sugar loaves, then I'd go to find Trunks.

I had always known Trunks. From my first memory we had been together. His mother, Bulma, had been my wet nurse. I had lived with her until I was three or four, when I was plucked from her care like a puppy from a litter, and taken back into my own household. Perhaps my father no longer felt the loss of my mother so deeply now, she had died the day of my birth, for he made a great fuss of me and, as a young child, I only ever remembered kindness from him. I consequently ran wild, spending most of my time getting into mischief with the other children of the port.

I did not want for playmates. Docks and ships attracted children like a shambles attracts flies. I led them on with my pockets full of glistening chunck of white sugar and dark crumbling muscovado done up in twisted paper. 'Spice,' they called it. 'Got any spice, Panny?' We made playthings out of whatever we found: swarming over barrels, playing king-of-the-castle, making seesaws with planks, rolling barrel hoops along with staves, swimming from nets, climbing ropes and rat lines.

Trunks was our leader, and his word was law. I was mate to his captain, and together we led a marauding crew all over the town.

My mind was made up. Even then. I had it all worked out.

My father had no plans for me, other than that I would be married. That's where I would prove myself helpful. He would not have to go to the bother of finding me a husband, because I would marry Trunks. He would be a captain, like his father who sailed the seven seas, and I would be his wife. Had we not already sworn a solemn oath to each other? Prickling our thumbs and bleeding them together? He would sail the seas, and I would go with him.

That much I had decided and, once my mind was made up, I seldom saw a reason to change it. If I willed it, then that is what would happen. It did not cross my mind that we would not always be together. A sailor's life would be my life, too.

We lived for each day, and each day was similar to the one before. We thought in the ways of all children; life would go on much the same, with little change or difference, until one day we would arrive at the future that we saw.

* * *

I was ten, and Trunks was twelve. It was springtime and i was on my way to our usual meeting place, a little courtyard behind Corn Street. Trunks was not there.

I ran in search for him in his mother inn, The Capsule Corp., and she pointed up the stairs to his room.

I went up the narrow stairs behind the bar, worrying about Trunks. His father was very strick with Trunks, and sometimes beat him to a pulp in 'training,' so his father would say to an angry Bulma. Few sailors chose to sail with him because of his harsh ways, but he was also considered very lucky to have survived so many sails to the Americas. This showed his talents as a captain of one of my father's merchant ships.

I found Trunks in the room he slept in, busy laying out his belongings on a square of canvas. He was wearing a sailor's clothes: a blue coat and wide trousers. The cloth was stiff and new. The clothes were too big and didn't look right on him. The sleeves of the jacket came over his hands and the wide trouser bottoms flapped round his narrow ankles. His neck stuck up from his from his collar, as thin and white as a stalk of celery. He looked as though he were masquerading, dressed up in clothes stolen from one of the sailors who lodged with his mother.

"I'm sorry Panny," he said when I came into the room. "I don't have time to play with you today. I have to get ready."

"Ready?" I asked. "Ready for what?" Even though I knew the answer.

He was not masquerading. He was leaving. Our ways were parting. I sensed, even then, that the next time we met things would not be the same. Things would never be the same between us again.

He was twelve years old. He sang with a boy's pure treble and the skin on his face had never felt the touch of a razor. His lilac hair hair fell on to his shoulders in soft silky curls and his big deep blue eyes and long lashes were the envy of many of the girls who came into his mother's inn. They used to tease him, saying he had skin as white as any milk and cheeks as red as roses - just like in the ballads. They did it to make him embarrassed. He blushed as easily as any girl.

His skin was flushing slightly, but he was a man now. I could see it plainly in the way he held himself, shoulders square, arms folded, chin pointed towards the ceiling.

"My father found me a ship. I'm signed on as cabin boy. I have to leave right away. We anchor at Hungroad tonight to catch tomorrow's tide."

"Where bound?" I asked him.

"Americas."

"Straight?"

I should have wished him luck. Fair winds. A good voyage. Offered him something to remember me by. But i did not. I turned and ran down the stairs. The thought of saying goodbye to him made my eyes and nose sting with sudden tears. I did not want him to see me crying, I did not know what to do, because I was a girl, i could do nothing but watch him board the ship from afar, waving till he spotted me and smiled his old smile, waving back.

* * *

My father remarried with an equally rick woman. I believed they both married for the profit. Love played no part in their marriage, as far as i could tell.

She changed my life even more.

"The size of her fortune will see that she aquires many sutors. And she's not bad-looking. She's not got a squint, and her features are regular. Her mouth is a little too wide," she pinched in my cheeks, making me gape like a fish, "but she may have looks. Of a sort. But she wants refinement!" She held my chin between her squat forefinger and thumb, studying my face in the unblinking way she had, her small eyes as round as buttons. "This mane of hair!" She pulled it away from my head. "Like straw! And she's as tawny as a gypsy. As for her hands!" She looked down and shuddered. "You leave her to me." She took hold of my ear. "I can make a silk purse from her."

I hid in my room and studied the mirror with my sullen dark blue-eyes stare. Perhaps she was right. I could find no prettiness, either. My lips were too full, and pouty, my nose to straight, jaw too in the middle of mandly and womandly, cheek bones too high. Perhaps if I tamed my mane and tied it back... So I tried that, but i looked more like a handsome-faced boy than a dimple cheeked girl.

My new step mother made me accustomed to new beautiful gowns, tight corsets, and fitting hair styles with nice ribbons. I had acts of rebellion as i found myself an instructer to teach me how to fence. Along with the other teachers my father's new wife iinsisted i learned from. A Dancing master, a drawing master, a singing master, another for flute, harpsichord, and piano.

By the time i was 14, i could draw passably well, hold a beautiful tune, embroider a cushion cover, and dance a minuet.

"Oh yes, she's wonderful," my step mother gloted as i smiled at her friends. Leaving the room as quickly as possible, i ran out of the house finding one of my father's slaves spaeking with a stranger.

He was sitting on the bench in the stableyard, talking to Uub. His face and arms were tanned an appealing color and he wore the clothes of a common sailor, neatly mended and patched, but bleached by the sun and stiff and tar and salt.

He looked up to me, and our eyes met, my dark sea and his sky blues met, and i found myself hugging him the next second around the waist, since he had gotten so much more taller.

"You've changed, Panny i could barely recognize you in this attire," Trunks pulled away first, keeping me at arms length looking me over as i blushed a deep scarlet.

"My father's wire, has ideas about how things should be," i said by way of apology.

"About you, too," he laughed as he looked at me, and some of the old spark showed in his eyes as he surveyed my silk and brocade. "She's made you into quite the gorgeous lady."

"Only on the outside," i blushed deeper if possible, and smiled.

He smiled back, and I could see the boy he used to be. I knew that, beneath the surface, things had not really changed between us.

"What are you planning to do now? I take it you won't be going back to the merchant ships," i stated after we each recounted our experiences through the two years.

"I intend to join the Navy,"

"Join the Navy!" i could hardly believe it.

Uub looked up in surprise. No one joined the Navy of their own free will. Men had to be pressed to it. Everyone in London knew that.

"I know what they say, but it can't be worse than what i've known under the old captain. No matter how little the pay, or how hard the conditions. It's a cleaner trade. I'd though to join as a gentleman with my payment. Cut a decent figure." He glanced at me. "I have my reasons for that."

"I'm sure you'll look very well in your Navy uniform. You must promise to come back so I can see it..."

"Ofcourse i will! I mean to make you proud of me!" He held me by the shoulders and looked at me. He did not speak further, perhaps through shyness, perhaps because he did not have the words for what he was feeling. I, in turn, could find nothing to say. My mind emptied as I stared at him. All i could do was try to read his face, where one look followed hard on another, chasing each other like racing clouds.

He grinned down at me. We were once of a height, but now he was taller.

"I'll be back," he said touching my cheek. "when I've received my commission. And then..."

"Then what?"

He grinned. "Then you'll see."

He kissed me. His lips were cool, the kiss was light, but i could feel his on mine even after he stepped away. I put my hand up to my mouth, as if to confirm to myself what had just happened. It was not a clumsy salute of the kind exchanged by children, or a brother's cursory caress. It was my first proper kiss.

"You will wait for me, won't you?" he said. "If I knew that, I'd brave anything..."

"Of course." I caught his hand and held it fast. "Of course I will. I promise."

With that, he shouldered his pack and walked out of the yard and on to the short curving drive that led from the house. I followed him as far as the gate. He kissed me long and passionate this time, leaving me dazed and breathless. Leaving down the road, he turned once to wave to me, then he went on, whistling a high thin plaintive melody. His step was light, carefree. A butterfly kept him company, stitching the air above his shoulder. I watched until the turn of the road took him out of sight.

There was no knowing when I would see him again, but i knew that would wait for him. A lifeime if need be. I will always hold that promise close to my heart.

* * *

I did not hear from Trunks for two years. News came from the Navy that many ship drowned from the storms uprising the sea, taking many lives. I was sick with worry and grief, I held on to hope tightly with my white knuckled fists.

In those two years time my life changed again. I no longer lacked for female company. I was surrounded at the day school I'd bein to attend and, with such a wealth soon to be mine, visitors of the girl's brother always came by. Conversation with he girls always came around beaux and admirers. Their thoughts were all of marriage, but i never joined in their chatter and, no matter how much they teased, I would not tell them my secret and why I had no need to chase other young men. My love was a sailor and, when he came home, I would marry him. This was no idle fancy. It was what would happen.

When the wind came from the west carrying the tang of salt on its breath, I would sit with my window open, listening to the gulls crying about the rooftops and think where he was. In what port? Upon what ocean? At night, I would gaze up at a silver sixpence of a moon playing hide-and-seek with the clouds and imagine him on watch, wondering if he saw the same moon, the same stars, if he sailed under a different sky, or lost to the ocean never to come back to me again. I cried so many times at the thought of him drowning at sea.

"Come over here Miss, we must get you ready," my maid declared bringing out a beautiful gown from one of the bags she had. "The whole household, barring your father is going to Bath. He's got important business."

"Bath!" I sat up, alert now, cross-legged in my pettioat. "But i'm not ready to go there! I'm much to young!" I ragged. Bath was a town in which young ladies such as myself where taken in search of legible hudsbands. "It is the witches idea!" I figured my step mother was behind this again. "It'll be a waste of time, let alone money! I'll tell Father! Who'd be interested in me?"

"Plenty. You're a beautiful young woman, even if you ain't prepared to make the best of yourself. Don't know what you've got, that's your problem. I don't know how many would die for this clour." She arranged my hair about my shoulders in a shimmering cloak of raven hair against the milk color of my skin, it made me look exotic, and in her opinoin beautiful, winding a strand round her finger to form a ringler. "Don't even nedd rags to curl it. There's been interest already, or are you blind child? Have you not seen all the young men come here to speak to you're Father."

"In me?" I didn't know whether to be flattered, or alarmed. "From whom?"

"Never you mind." She commence brushing my hair. "I seen the way some of the gentlemen calling here look at you."

"I haven't noticed none."

"'T'ain't just the beauty," my maid went on, as if such a consideration were irrelevant. "You'll bring a pretty penny when you marry. Someone'll get a rare prize in you, Miss Panny, and that's a fact."

Bath was a town wholly given over to pleasure. Mornings were spent at the bath and pump rooms, or else shopping for ribbons and trinkers, browsing in bookshops, or drinking in coffee houses. The afternoons were spent at Harrison's Assembly Rooms at the gaming tables, or drinking tea and perambulating about.

It was Tuesday. The most important social event of every week, which they held a ball. My mother in law would take me into the ballroom. She had a deep game to play, and was prowling for a hudsband 'worthy' enough for me.

The marriage game had its own rules and etiquette, winners and losers, like any other game of chance. The opening bid was an invitation to dance.

I laked no partners to dance with. Gentleman after gentleman came to our table, and my step-mother would give me a signal wether to agree or decline the offer. I went through my paces, as expected, although all I wanted to do was to get out of there as soon as possible. As the night wore on the exertions of the dancers added to the warmth given off by the candelabras and chandeliers. The musky stench of atmosphere close to intolerable.

I was tired of dancing and was ready to send someone off if another asked to dance with me, even if it was the King of England, when a young naval officer presented himself.

"May I request the pleasure?" he bowed before me.

I had been expecting someone else, who had been asking me to dance since the bal began, but i was about to use some of the energy I would use on him and send the officer off. I did not want to dance before I had to, and began to refuse him, but when he straightened up and grinned at me when i looked up at him.

Nicely tanned skin, not too dark. Hair tied back from his face in a low pony tail, and dressed in his unform, he looked very dashing, buttons and buckles shinning, white stocking and white gloves immaculate. Maturity had carved away the boyish roundness from his cheeks and chin, but his sky blue eyes were as expressive as ever and his mouth still quirked up at the corners showing that he had not lost his humour or sweetness of nature. I'm sure that I had changed as much as he, but I knew in an instant that all was the same between us. Very handsome, the girls watched me in envy as I ignored my step mother's signals and jumped up to dance with him. His grin became a smirk and he led me to dance. We still felt the same about each other, i could tell from the look of his eyes and the touch of his hand told me enough. The genthlemen around us stared in disapproval. How could a naval soldier get me to dance more than one song with me. I ususally changed partners every song, but tonight I was done playing my step mother's marriage games.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him as we moved to the steps exactly. He was 18 now, and unlike most men at this time he didn't have a beard, or mustach that was suppose to be handome. He was clean and even more handsome in my opinion, and from the looks i was getting from the rest of the girls, they thought so too.

"I asked around," was all he could say as we danced.

The ball was near an end and he came near me, whispering into my ear. "Meet me!" I looked up at him nodding, "meet me outside."

Trunks went to collect his cloak and sword, and I went back for my wrap. I tripped down the stairs and out of the doors. I stood about looking about, ignoring the link boys' curious looks, fanning myself as if I needed air, although it was scarcely cooler outside than inside the building. Then I heard his whistle.

He was at the archway that marked the beginning of Harrison's Walks that ran down by the Avon.

"Will you walk withme, Miss Panny?" He offered me his arm. "How long have you been in Bath?"

"A few hours or so," i replied.

"And do you enjoy yourself? With all the entertainments, music, dancing, and so on?"

"What do I want with dancing? I despise dancing."

He laughed. "Come, Panny. That's not true! You seemed to enjoy it well enough just now/" He was teasing, his mouth curved up in a broad smile, but his eyes held a deeper seriousness, a sadness even. He knew as well as I did why young ladies were taken to Bath.

"That's because I was dancing with you."

"What about all the other young men that you have met? Do you not like to dance with them?"

I shook my head. "I like to meet young men rather less than I like to dance."

He smiled again. "I thought the two things went together." He was silent for a while, running his hand over the nodding heads of the roses that lined the walk, releasing their scent. "Perhaps you already have a young man, and do not want to meet another."

"Perhaps I have," I said.

He blinked as if at some sudden sharp pain, then he looked away. He walked in silence, eyes cast down in resignation, and he sighed as if he'd heard what he most dreaded and most expected, all in the same breath.

We went on for a few paces, then he turned to me.

"In that case..." He looked about, at a loss for what to do, what to say.

"No." I gripped his arm tighter. "That's not what I meant. I meant..."

I stopped. I'd suddenly run out of words as well. Perhaps I had no words for it.

"I have no young man. Other than..."

"Other than?"

He looked at me now, his blue eyes bright and intense.

I took a deep breath. "Other than you."

"Do not trifle with me, Panny."

"I'm not trifling with you. Why would I trifle? I do not trifle."

"Truly?" he looked down at me, his face still serious.

"Truly. Of course. I am not the trifling sort."

He began to smile again and his smile spread wide, reaching his eyes.

"I have thought of you every night, and every day since I went away." He paused, as though to collect his thoughts. "If it had not been for you, I would never have obtained a place with General Piccolo, and he's been like a father to me. You were my saviour, Panny, but you are more, much more." He stopped again, as if these words were hard for him. "You have always been there, from our earliest years, like a sister. Always a friend: strong, and brave, and loyal. When we were playmates, do you remember?" I nodded. "But when I came back, you were different. You were dressed like a lady, in silks and satins. You seemed to have gone so far above me, a common sailor, and you a rich mans daughter. I thought thay I could never..." He shook his head. "You were the finest, cleanest, prettiest thing I'd seen in an age. I was so glad to see you, but it seemed so hopeless..." He sighed. "I vowed that I would not come back until I had made my way in life. Until I was in a position..."

"In a position to do what?"

"To ask your father for your hand. I have my commission now, Panny." He pointed to the gold at his collar. I"I have money from prizes and my wages. My prospects are good. I am a captain-"

"I do not care a fig for that." I put my finger to his full lips to hush him. "I am not my father, you can save the speeches," I drew him closer. "You could come home barefoot in a sailor's rig and I would still want to marry you."

"In that case..." He bent his head to kiss me. His arms went about me and he held me close, his mouth warm on mine. I felt suddenly breathless, almost as though I were swooning, as though my very bones were melting. I wanted the kiss to last for ever, but eventually he broke the embrace. "Take this." He took of one of his rings placing the heavy gold in my hand, it was a man's ring.

"I'll wear it around my neck." I promised kissing him on the cheek, loving the feeling of having something that was his with me.

I reached for the ring I wore on the middle finger of my left hand. It had belonged to my mother. I had been given her jewelry on my last birthday.

"I will also wear it around my neck so you'll be with me always." He vowed kissing me again on the lips, I really enjoyed that.

"Let us go to your father?" he sudenly said, with new enthusiams.

"No." I shook my head knowing fully well my step mother had conviced him to marry me off to an old rich gentleman.

"No?" he asked uncertainly.

"Let's leave tonight to the Americas on your ship, let's leave and be done with all of this." I pleaded needing to be with him, tired with the life i had. "My father and his wife have other plans for me, I want to be with you Trunks, please. Take me away with you, like we always dreamed off when we were children."

"We were children, we need to do this right, Panny. I need to receive your father's permission." He shook his head finding it hard tobelieve of what I've asked. "I won't leave, Panny, and I'l speak to your father, I'll tell him I love you, and it would be a crime to keep us apart, we are now promised." He smiled reassuringly showing me the ring i gave to him.

"And if he doesn't agree?" I asked worridly, clutching to his arm.

"I'll take you away with me," he smiled kissing me reassuringly. We sat together in a beautiful garden, holding and kissing each other till we heard the ball coming to a complete end, and it was time for both of us to leave.

In the distance, thunder growled as if to confirm his prediction of much rain. Rain was beginning to spot as he kissed me in parting. I would see him again tomorrow.

* * *

"Is a husdand found for you?" My Father asked as he read his losses from the previous storm. Many ships were lost.

I shook my head.

"Prospects? In your mother's last letter, she had hopes of someone..."

I shook my head again.

"Good. Good." He rubbed his hands as though warming them. "These younger sons - they've not got a pot to piss in. Never mind that they're aristocratic. No point in throwing good money after bad. So you're not committed..."

"Well, not exactly..."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me sharply. "Speak plain."

I took a deep breath, determined to tell him and get it over. Hope surged within me. If I played my cards correctly, I might marry Trunks directly. It would be one less expense for him. It was a way of getting me off his hands.

I did not pay my cards well.

"I'm promised."

"Oh?" His eyes narrowed. "Who to?"

"Trunks. He was in Bath. We met and..."

"Trunks? What Trunks?"

"Trunks Brief. You know him."

He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Father used to captain one of my ships? Mother keeps The Capsule Corp?"  
"Yes that's him. He's..."

"A sailor. You'll not marry a tar."

"He's not a tar. He's a naval officer."

"Naval Officer!" My father gave a short bark of a laugh. "He's still a tar. They all are."

"But we're promised..."

"Not now you're not. You can't marry without my permission and I'm not giving it." He read the expression on my face. "Think me harsh, do you? Think me cruel? Go and ask the widoes and orphans of Bristol, let them tell you what's cruel. I've lost everything. Everything!" His voice was trembling. "What ships I have left will have to be sold to repay the debt. Do you understand?" He stood up and came towards me. "You would do your part, wouldn't you? If I asked you to. For me? For the family?" He touched my cheeks, his fingers tracing over my skin with an old man's tremor.

"What can I do? I'm a woman! You need me not." I pushed his hand away, hurt from his denial of Trunks.

"I have a wealthy gentleman, interested in you, Panny."

"I will marry none other than Trunks."

"Pan-"

"Leave me be!" I screamed turning on my heel and running to my room. He would not make me feel selfish for my decision, I would not suffer my whole life for money, and I will only marry one man. If not with him then with no one. I vowed keeping the door closed to anyone that came about trying to convince me to come out.

* * *

I woke to a stormy day, able to hear the angry tears of heave against my window. It seemed to be late outside, but i was betting it was about noon.

"Please Sir," I moved to my window, finding my love and my father disputing.

I tried to open my balcony window, but someone had locked them tight from the outside. "Let me speak with your daughter."

"She would rather drop to hell alone than rot with you." My father bellowed, my screams were unoticed by them both, as Trunks' face fell, and my father's nose pointed to the sky. "You are a tar, not fit for my daughter."

"What's not fit for your daughter is to be sold to the wealthiest man, that will pull you out of debt. You know nothing of what is best for your daughter, and I won't allow her to suffer in a man's twice her age hands."

My eyes softened on Trunks, he had heard, and was trying to save me. My love and respect grew if possible.

"I will do with my daughter what I find fit, she will not wear rags. She will not be widowed, and she will not be without male companionship-"

"For how long? Three years? The man Roshi you plan to wed her with will die before he can even get her with child." Trunks roared.

I felt the teard streak my face, as I watched the only two men in my life argue with each other. Why? Why did my father not understand?

I sobbed as my father made Uub, escort Trunks out of his private property. I could tell with the look in his eyes that he would be back for me, and take me away with him. He promised, and I will be ready for him when he comes.

* * *

"What do you mean he's in prison!" I ragged shocked. Uub had been the bringer of bad news, he explained than my father had managed to get the right connections and damage Trunks' image and made him a criminal.

"Their taking about getting him hang."  
"Over my cold and dead body." I scowled signalling him to follow me. I pulled out some of my father's clothes placing it down across my bed. "Here." I tossed him a bundel of elegant clothes, having another bundel for myself. "Pull those on, and take this." I mumbled tossing him a bag of gold. "There is enough in there to buy a brand new ship, with those clothes no one will question you, go now."

Uub left me without questioning of the extra pair of clothes in my hands. He knew without asking what I was going to do, provably even before i fully planned out my next actions.

I would do something extreme. Unthinkable for a woman. I would break Trunks out one way or the other, and we would leave on our ship, with Trunks as captain, and me as first mate. And Uub as second mate, if he wanted to come and be free.

My plan was as drastic as it was bold and, as we worked to put it into effect that day, my spirits grew lighter, lighter than it had been for many months, years even.

I put on man's array, for ease of travelling, and we left before dawn. Uub leading, with papers and all his belongings. I followed on horseback. My saddlebag bulged with gold from my father's safe and, my smiled grew drouder as the women looked after me in as if i were really a man. I guess I made a handsome man.

"Are you any good with a sword?" I asked Uub. He nodded accepting a sword from me. "Follow my lead, do not kill anyone."

We managed to get into the dungeons easily enought, only having to send to sleep three guards. Uub found the keys, on a fallen guard at his feet. We really made a good team at this, a shame he was seen as less than a person because of the color of his skin.

"Trunks." I walked down the cells searching for my handsome captain, I found him glaring at the wall at the end, having not noticed me outside his cell.

"Trunks?" I moved closer to the cell, Uub searched for the right key to the door.

"Who wants to know?"

"It's me. Pan."

"Panny?" He was up and holding me through the bars. "Are you okay? Why are you in these clothes?

"I needed to get you out of here. We are leaving, Captain." Uub opened the cell door, and Trunks had me in his arms, kissing me to tears. I was so happy he was alright, I cried into his neck holding him tightly.

"We'll leave if that's what you want."

"Yes. Yes, let's go." Without another word we were on the move out of the prison. Trunks carried my sword in one hand and, held my own hand with the other; he pulled me along with them.

"The ship's this way." Uub lead us to the port where he had kept the newly bought ship. Trunks looked on in amazement, staring to the ship and back to me. He had no words as I pushed us into the ship and, were on our way.

Our crew consisted mostly of men who used to be slaves, in the homes surrounding mine. They were all always good to me. Uub chose a good crew, they would be free now, as Trunks and I will be too.

* * *

I sighed alone in my small room on the ship now named, The DragonBall GT. A rather curious name, but it fit well enough. I jumped in surprice as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps you are having regrets of the turn in your life." It was Trunks. He turned me to search my eyes and, smiled as I shook my head. I was glad I left the land. I had always been different from all the girls. I liked to travel, and see new worlds. "No regrets?"

"No regrets."

"Good." He smiled leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips. Before he could move back again, I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and pulled him down again, this time he gave me a bruising kiss as I pulled him towards the wall, so we could be so close together we could barely breathe.

He took a hold of my arms around his neck, pushing away from me, almost forcefully and staring into my face, his eyes serious. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. My eyes were glazed up with just one kiss and, I've been dreaming of this for so long. He held my shoulders staring at my face for any sign of doubt or resistance and found none.

"Yes. I am sure to be with you forever. Trunks."

He kept away no more. His lips hot on mine. His strong man hands roaming my body. And my skin ached for more.

I realized my man clothes flew off my in seconds, and his stayed on. This was quite unfair, as i stood there in front of him naked and feeling my body flush in my shyness. It would only be fair if he was also without clothes on his tanned body.

I groaned as I could not consitrate enough to remove his shirt, but made it obvious what I wanted him to help me with. He was busy ravaging my neck, to undress himself very quickly.

I moaned as he moved from my sensitive neck, to my plump round breasts. He left no part of my skin untouched, making thorough explorations of my body, before actually undressing himself completely. We were now on the thick cloths I had brought as a bed, with him over my body, positioned over my sex with his large manhood, but not entering.

"Trunks." I groaned his name as he touched my most intimite flower, checking if I was ready. I was.

"Are you sure about this, Panny?" He asked.

"Yes."  
"They'll be no turning bacl after this." He warned holding me tightly, almost choosing my answer himself.

"I love you. I always loved you. And I want to be with you."  
He smiled wide, reaching his eyes. "I love you too." He mummered against my skin, holding my waist as he plunged inside of me.

MY eyes widened at the pain. I shreaked, but his lips covered my mouth quieting my cry. Tear unvoluteeringly came to my eyes and streaked my face. It hurt so much. And his size didn't help the pain. He moved out of me, only to thrust into me again. The tip of his penis bumping into something inside of me. He was so long.

"It hurts." I cried into his shoulder. Feeling the pain umberable. He conforted me, kissing my tears away. Promising the pain would go away as soon as her body became accustomed to his size.

As he kept moving I bagan to feel a flutter in my stomach, and a burnning in my womanhood. I because to feel pleasure at his slow rhythems. I needed his to go faster, I told him so and, he moved like an animal in heat. I was delighted.

I was in the middle of pleasure and pain. When his penis touched the back of my vigina. It hurt, but it was very plasing, and I felt somthing about to overflow me. I couldn't breathe, my skin was tingling, my throat was caught, and i clawed at his back, as we came together in orgasm. It was amazing, as if stars had exploded before our eyes.

My eyes were half lidded with the after affects of our love making as were his. We looked at each other lovingly, as he collapsed next to me, with one arm holding me around the waist. Pulling my back to his chest, and snuggling our bodies close together, so neither of us would be cold that night.

* * *

I woke as the ship moved fasted bacause of the wind. I looked to Trunks who was deep in slumber. I movedmy mouth closer to his. My lips me his, and their fleshiness made me turn over inside. I felt him stir against me and he stifled a dark groan as his mouth opened and I found my tongue moving against his.

My flesh flowed over him, and as our torsos bacame closer I felt his sex rise up against my thigh. Somewhere in me a spark lit up and started to grow. I tried to swallow but I couldn't find enough saliva. My whole life was present in the breath i Now started to take.

He moved, pulling himself onto me and kissing me back, the tongue precise and eager, with the delicious taste of him. Suddenly we were together, fumbling and rolling breathlessly, my insides on fire, my skin like a raw nerve, and what followed was all so amazing, his fingers on my flesh so muddled and so clumsy, that when he found his way to my sex I cannot tell whether it was shock or pleasure that I felt, though I know that it made me cry out so loud that I fears the whole crew might of heard me.

He pushed inside of me, making no time for foreplay this time. He fucked me till i cried out his name, and asked him for more. He made me gasp and scream. I was in extacy. It was amazing.

This is how our life together would be. Make love to each other one day, and fuck each other's brains out the next. I love Trunks, and he loves me. I am happy, and we will survive together, through good, and bad. Running from my father. Perhaps even viewed as pirates.

Trunks held me after out orgasm crashed over us. And whispered to me everything, would be alright. That we would live a new life, without the politics and status of our birth. And some day even have children, when they come.

Till then.

* * *

**Author Notes: Not my work, just got scenses from books I've read and such. Enjoy.**


End file.
